1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the development of Bag Dryers, specifically to a new foldable bag dryer which promotes the reuse of plastic bags by providing an easy means of air-drying them after they are washed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many plastic bags can be reused if you wash them. Washing them appears to be the easy part, however. Despite a commitment to waste reduction, many people give up on reusing plastic bags when their countertops or dish drainers become an ugly morass of wet plastic bags. Aside from being an aesthetic concern, the inadequate drying of plastic bags poses a potential health risk, as it creates an environment conducive to the proliferation of pathogenic bacteria.
Our patent search disclosed only one rack designed for air-drying plastic bags. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,694 issued to Nejezchleb (1967) shows a drying rack comprised of a series of bag supporting extensions set in a row above a water gathering tray. This system requires extra counter space, and is very bulky, hard to store, difficult to clean, non-foldable, and relatively unattractive. Furthermore, it doesn't allow for adequate circulation of air between each bag.